


Insubordinate

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon realizes something, when Kel returns from her excursion into Scanra. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordinate

Wyldon had never felt quite so strange upon seeing an insubordinate return. But, there she was, riding her mean-tempered gelding, with his squire and several others in tow. She was alive, whole, and had rescued her refugees. And she had come back, no less. She hadn't fled what awaited her on Tortallan soil.

There was a fire in her eye that said she didn't care if the King sentenced her to hang for treason. She'd done what she felt was right, and done it well. The King, however, was no fool: he needed knights like Mindelan. Wyldon also recalled a particular Crown Prince who had disobeyed direct orders to chase after his errant squire during the Tusaine War.

She dismounted, handing her reins off, and knelt before him, surely expecting him to arrest her. No tears, no begging, no explanation, just simple resignation. She knew what she'd done, and undoubtedly knew the penalties for it. But he'd been a fool to forbid her from rescuing her people, and he knew it now.

Mithros, had he really trained her to be that sort of knight? He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he'd been the only one to shape her into such a credit to the Crown, but he'd never expected this from a female. _I was wrong_, he realized, and seeing the stubborn angle to her chin and the fire in her eye, he had more than respect for her.


End file.
